


Until the Morning Comes (And Even After That)

by verum_et_mendacium



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, thominho week fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verum_et_mendacium/pseuds/verum_et_mendacium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a college, more like college party, AU for our boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the Morning Comes (And Even After That)

**Author's Note:**

> A work I'm reposting here from tumblr. Done for thominho week.

“Why are you in a tub?”

“Because I want to be sober.” The boy in the tub replied with complete seriousness.

Thomas didn’t really know what to say to that (not that he was complaining). Finding a hot Asian guy with tan skin, pitch black hair, and even darker eyes taking a bath (even fully clothed) had to be the best thing that’d happened to him at the party yet.

“Hey You’re Thomas right?” bathtub boy asked narrowing his eyes and pointing a bottle of apple whiskey at him. “The new kid. Newt’s new buddy.”

“How’d you –”

“You’d have to be if he let you upstairs.” He takes a breath and shrugs. “And the others won’t stop talking about you.” He said taking another sip from the bottle.“

"Right.” Say something more intelligent Thomas.“ I just wanted to get away from the party for a while.” Great. Brilliant. Now he thinks you’re a loner who doesn’t actually want to be having this conversation. 

He must have seen the panicked look on Thomas’s face as he smiled replying, “I feel you.” Raising an eyebrow at the brown haired, grey eyed boy he spoke again with a challenge. “What? Aren’t you going to ask me my name greenie?”

“You’re Minho.” At Minho’s raised eyebrows Thomas thought he may have replied a bit to enthusiastically. “I.. uh.. You’re pretty well known at school.” Which was true seeing as everyone knew who Minho was, a pretty hard thing to accomplish at a big college like theirs. Everyone knew ‘ice king Minho’, the guy who was friends to everyone, but boyfriend to none no matter who or how hard they tried, best friend to the school genius (one of them) Newt and star quarterback Alby. Thomas didn’t really know how he ended up hanging out with them and the rest of their successful and infamous friends, (though he was sure Gally hated him) but he was just praying his luck wouldn’t change.

Minho appraised him with a cool look. “ Don’t believe the hype.”

After an awkward moment of some intense staring, on Minho’s part, and heavy eye contact avoidance, on Thomas’s. Thomas decided he had just enough liquid courage to not question his sanity (too much) as he blurted out “Can I join you?”

Ok laughing wasn’t a good sign.  
"Well it’s definitely big enough for the both of us.“ Minho stated looking at Thomas like he was a particularly amusing joke, but also with invitation so it must not have gone over that badly. 

Thomas didn’t really expect it to get this far though and awkwardly kicked off his shoes and shuffled over and into the tub. After settling in on the opposite side (and acting totally natural. He did this all the time.) he realized he should probably respond. "Yeah I think I could fit my old school into the kitchen alone. This house is pretty crazy right?”

“No crazier than the people.” Minho offered the apple whiskey to Thomas.

Thomas took a sip, Don’t think about indirect kisses you’re more mature than that, and instantly knew why Minho had a whole bottle, Holy shit this was good. “You live here too right?”

“Yeah Newt and I go way back, but I want to know about you shuckface. What are you like? What are your intentions? Do you dare to try and break up my otp?” Minho made a 'gimme’ motion with his hands. “Am I ever going to get my whiskey back?”

Thomas passed it back reluctantly. “otp?”

“Newt and Alby.”

“No no. Newt just helped me out with this group of assholes a while ago.” Thomas (and God the whiskey must be going to his head) looked Minho up and down with a lazy smile. “Besides he’s not really my type.”

Minho pursed his lips with a tiny smile and got up moving to Thomas’s side of the tub and settling down in his lap with a much too satisfied look on his face if Thomas had anything to say about it. (However Thomas was too busy dealing with the blood rushing to his head and the possible heart attack to comment at the moment.)

After passing the bottle back and forth for a while Minho spoke up. “You know you never did answer my other questions.”

“Well I need a place to stay and Newt said you guys had the room.”

“Ah.” Minho said looking back over his shoulder at Thomas. “But do we give that room to you?”

“What? Are you the final judge?”

“Damn straight sonny boy.”

Thomas thought he could really get used to those wicked smiles of Minho’s as he wrapped his arms around Minho’s waist pulling him back against his chest. "Guess I’ll just have to impress you then. Well,“ Thomas says stretching out the e. "My favorite color is grey.”

“Grey?”

“Hey it has it’s merits.”

Minho laughed with a smile that lit up his whole face and Thomas thought he might already be in love. “Ok. So what’s you’re favorite restaurant?”

And if Thomas and Minho spent the rest of the weekend (yes weekend) joined at the hip well, neither of them were about to complain.


End file.
